Heart problems
by demongurl11
Summary: Kyoko is having problems with her heart who better to call the Tsuruga Ren oneshot first ff constructive criticism welcomed
1. Kyoko's heart problems

First FF

it had been a year since Kyoko had worked with Ren on the set of Black Jack,and Kyoko was in her room looking at the photo's she took while on the cast of dark moon lately she had felt strange when she was around Ren even though when she went to the doctor he couldn't find anything wrong while going through pictures she found one of the great Tsuruga Ren hair slicked back shirtless standing next to Yashiro and felt her heart start beating out of control almost painful she didn't understand and the couple she was staying with were out for a romantic dinner

she grabbed her phone and called her best friend *ring...ring...ring* 'this is Kanae Kotonami i can`t get to the phone right now leave a message' Kyoko hung up and decided since she couldn't reach Moka-san she would have to call Ren,the phone rang once before he picked up 'hello Mogami-san how can i help you?' he said delighted she had called he listened intently hanging on every word 'Tsuruga-san i think i`m dying my chest feels really tight and i`m having trouble breathing but when i went to the doctor he said i was fine what if its some rare heart disease?' Ren grew silent 'Tsuruga-san?' she could hear him take a deep breath when he suddenly spoke 'Mogami-san when did this start?' Kyoko thought for a bit 'a little over a month ago why?' she waited for his answer

'i`m coming over now' and then he hung up 'huh why would he come here?maybe he knows what it is but refuse to tell me over the phone what a great sempei i have' she thought to herself after a bit her heart stopped hurting and she was fine again that is until the knock at her door had her heart racing again when she answered the door there stood Ren Tsuruga, her face felt hot as she stared at the Emperor in her presence who smirked at her and came closer to his prey as she stood helpless against his seductive looks which usually made her cower in fear but oddly tonight though her heart felt like it would give out she couldn't resist him any longer and stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips before reeling back in shock over what she had done to her beloved sempei she blushed 9 shades of red as the man in front of her went from shocked,blushing,confused and finally a look of happiness?

she was about to apologize when he leant in to kiss her back pushing her inside in case someone was watching the moment Ren had dreamt about for what seemed to be forever,when he stopped his kiss he couldn't help but stare at Kyoko's face in bliss as he noticed her cutie honey smile which made Ren try to kiss her again when she stopped him "uh Tsuruga-san i can't let this happen again i don't want to love again and you're making extremely hard for me especially when i know that you're in love with someone else" Ren eyed her "i`m only in love with you Kyoko" he said and kissed her again but with more urgency she was so soft and tasted so sweet he kept pushing her back till she was against the wall hitting the wall made Kyoko gasp allowing Ren access to slide his tongue in her mouth slowly coaxing her to slide her small tongue in his he was slowly losing his control but their makeout session was inturrutped by the darumaya who returned from their night blushing furiously Kyoko covered her face as Ren pushed himself off the girl with every ounce of willpower he had left embarrassed and annoyed that they inturrupted them 'well theres plenty of time for that later on' he thought to himself before trying to explain to the couple before the man could break out of his wife and Kyoko's hold to get his knife from the kitchen


	2. Ren's apartment

after the long talk with Ren and Kyoko about their dating and responsibility Kyoko followed Ren out to his car even though he'd like nothing more to take her on the hood of his car they agreed to take things slow which Ren was having trouble coping with that especially after their make out session left her looking so lustful but no Ren was a gentleman who would wait as long as Kyoko needed 'or until you make her want you so bad to the point shes begging you' Ren thought darkly slightly turned on by how her shirt was ruffled at the top exposing some of her sexy pink bra straps it was like she was begging him to take her right there he lost control just enough to take her in his arms and ravish her mouth

when he regained control he almost lost it again as he stared at her adorable flushed face slightly panting he had to leave fast then so he could take care of the burning down below when he returned home he instantly went to the bathroom stripping down and turning on the shower where he would spend most his time thinking of Kyoko and things he would do to her,as he entered the shower steam rolling off his skin he closed his eyes imagining her panting face blushed he let his imagination take hold of if they were left uninterrupted him pinning her to the wall her starting to moan into his mouth as his lips moved down her neck hands sliding under her shirt her sudden gasp as his hands found her soft mounds pinching them and then slowly take her shirt off as she squeaks at her sudden nakedness and pouts at him still wearing his shirt her small hands work swiftly to unbutton his shirt and to see and feel him  
he brought his lips lower down her neck when he kissed her neck and she shivered he enjoyed watching her reactions from his touch and he yearned for more bringing his mouth to her breast and licking and sucking like it was the finest of delicacies his hand began to trail down her stomach till it found its way to her skirt he then made a animatistic growl before ripping her skirt off as they continued on the cold floor which felt nice against Kyoko's hot skin Ren eyed her panties before smirking as Kyoko's stared at him watching what action he'd take next

with a glint in his eye he began pulling her panties down slowly tracing his hand against her hot thighs growing closer to her now dripping entrance Ren brought his head down and began licking and sucking as she gasped and panted his name driving him mad with desire,that is until his fantasizes were interrupted by the annoying ring of his cellphone he rushed over to find that damn cellphone to check the caller Id pissed at who dared interrupt his fantasize but then smiled at the fact Kyoko was calling him that was twice in on day and last time he thoroughly enjoyed it so he gladly answered 'ah Ren i wanted to know if tomorrow night you'll let me cook you dinner' of course Ren smirked as the shower fantasy replayed in his head 'of course i`ll be looking towards it' he said voice dark with lust

THE END


End file.
